


Pleasure in Art and Pain

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Enjoyed by All, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Jeremy becomes Klaus' muse and lets him use him as such.





	Pleasure in Art and Pain

Jeremy whimpered, using everything he had to stay still, gripping at the leather straps that tied him to the centre of the headboard.

“It’s okay Love, you’re doing so well, almost done.” Klaus’ voice was thick with lust and hunger, a mixture between absent and focused as he let the knife glide over Jeremy’s hip.

The intricate, bloody pattern of shallow, stinging cuts worked it’s way down from where it began at his left shoulder, over his chest, sliding over his stomach and curving into his hip. The stinging burn accented by skilled tongue and lips cleaning away the excess blood left the human hard and aching, pre cum pooling on his stomach, tears streaming down his face as the perfect torture continued.

The human was floating and drowning in the sensations, forcing himself not to squirm, eyes squeezed shut, only opening them when the blade was no longer against his skin and soft lips caught his own.

He had to blink a few times as Klaus gently wiped the tears away.

“You did amazing Love, just let me clean up a little and I’ll take care of you.”

And that well practised tongue and skilled fingers moved over his side, smearing blood in some places and cleaning it away in others, keep the human on edge as he breathed deeply, forcing himself to stay still, biting on his lip, eyes shining with lust and need, fading away into a haze again.

It was only when the Hybrid had taken his photo that he came out of it.

“Want you?” His voice was broken, filled with desperation but for the night the blond was in a good mood, more then happy to indulge his muse in what ever he wanted.

Lips and tongues moved in a perfect sync as slick fingers made their way to the teens entrance, working him open with sure movements. Oh how Klaus would love to tease the pretty boy but he knew the teen couldn’t take much more and the hybrid was more then ready to take his pleasure.

Jeremy sobbed when he felt the original sink into him in one sure movement that left him shaking with need, his whole body thrumming like a live wire.

The leather straps were removed and Jeremy instantly warped his arms around the blonds neck, pulling him close, moaning sharply when the hard length hit his sweet spot, sending fire through his veins, sobs and broken sounds of pleasure escaping his full lips.

“Nik.” It was the final word to escape before his world exploded in colour. Pleasure was all consuming, circling and engulfing his world before it slowly faded. He could feel the sharp pain in his neck from the bite and Klaus’ weight pushing him into the bed.

Later they’d clean up and Jeremy would leave with the sweet and metallic taste of vampire’s blood on his tongue but for now, he’d enjoy this.


End file.
